Tsukino Usagi
: This character is from a series that is based off Takeuchi Naoko's '''Sailor Moon' franchise'' is the leader of the Pretty Cure and the reincarnated Princess Serenity. Usagi is the the civilian identity of . Usagi is a crybaby with a huge heart. Usagi is not the best at school; she attends Juuban Junior High School. Usagi loves to pig out on food, read manga, and play video games. She eventually leaves her fears behind her and becomes the young woman she was destined to be. Appearance Usagi has medium length brown hair that is put into odango buns and pigtails. She has wide blue eyes and fair skin. Her main civilian outfit differs between the seasons but she always wears pink somewhere in her outfit. Personality Usagi at first was a scaredy cat and had a habit of bursting into tears. She was quite whiny but once she had began her journey as a Cure her once childish tendencies somewhat toned down. Usagi still is very emotional and is extremely dramatic. She cares about others and sees the good in everyone but is extremely naïve about it. She is very clueless and isn't the brightest but makes up for that in kindness and compassion. Usagi would rather not fight and cause harm to others but after her memories of being Princess Serenity resurfaced, she had another alter-ego, Princess Cure Moon, which was merciless and would destroy everything in her path that stood between her and Endymion. As Cure Moon, Usagi is a little more fearless and is not clueless. She has a stronger will and makes better decisions. History Coming soon! Relationships Osaka Naru - Naru is Usagi's childhood best-friend. After Usagi became Cure Moon, their relationship became strained as Usagi would stay up late training or fighting and often lost time to spend time with Naru. However, they stayed as friends until Naru moved back to Osaka right after SuperS. More coming soon! Cure Moon is the alter-ego of Usagi. She represents Love and justice and is the Pretty Cure to represent the Moon. Transformations Prism Power Crystal Power Cosmic Power Crisis Power S Version SuperS Version Eternal SuperS Version Stars Version Princess Form First Season Version One Version Two Super Princess Princess Crystal Eternal Princess Crystal Attacks Prism Power Moon Tiara Action - is Cure Moon's first attack she uses that destroys Youmas. She uses her tiara for the attack. Moon Tiara Stardust Action - is a variant of Moon Tiara Action that Cure Moon uses to heal others. She uses her tiara and pins for the attack. Moon Healing Escalation - is Cure Moon's first Moon Stick attack. She uses it to heal those who have been possessed by dark energy. Moon Crystal Escalation - is Cure Moon's second Moon Stick attack and is her only Moon Stick with the Silver Crystal. It doubles as an offensive and defensive attack. It can create a giant shield to cover others and it can both heal or destroy. It is her only prism power attack that includes the crystal. Crystal Power Moon Princess Halation - is her only attack in her crystal power form. Cosmic Power Crisis Power Eternal Princess Form Etymology Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Trivia * Usagi's birthday is June 30th making her sign Cancer and her birthstone is pearl. Gallery : ''Main Page: Tsukino Usagi/Image Gallery Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:White (Sub) Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures